


Better Than Brownies

by Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Emrys%20MK
Summary: Merlin has a craving for brownies but gets something far sweeter and much more satisfying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt Enk gave me in Merlin chat: _“Erm, woops. That wasn’t supposed to catch fire."_ Thanks to Enk for the awesome prompt and to Narlth for helping me decide which sweet I should use.

A sated and quite content Arthur rolled over onto his stomach as he watched Merlin’s pale, perky arse (and the rest of his exquisite fit body) exit the bedroom, and growled as he reached over to his bedside table and grabbed his mobile to see who had thought it necessary to interrupt his and Merlin’s latest sexual escapades by ringing FOUR times IN A ROW, but, really, he need not look. He would bet his future with Merlin that it had been his father.

Arthur sighed.

His future with Merlin was secure.

If it were any other time, Arthur would simply ignore the four messages and wait until morning to speak to his father, but if he didn’t call back immediately his father was sure to call again and again, and Arthur fully intended to finish what he and Merlin had started, hopefully without further interruption, very soon. He did, after all, owe Merlin an orgasm.

Thus, he sucked in a deep breath and prepared himself to click on _call back_ , but he looked towards the doorway when he smelled the sweet aroma of the brownies that Merlin had had a craving for before they’d decided to fuck each other into the mattress. “Merlin!” he yelled, and when he heard a response he continued, “the brownies will be ready in five minutes. Do you think you can take them out of the oven?” he asked, thinking surely Merlin could handle that simple task.

That done, Arthur called his father, bracing himself for an earful of what a disappointment he was and how unfortunate it was that the Pendragon name would not continue with their line, and once his father began his diatribe, Arthur held out the mobile and shook his head exasperatedly for the next ten or so minutes until he heard a guttural yelp from Merlin coming from the kitchen. 

Arthur closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’ve got to go, father. I’ll call you when I wake up tomorrow,” and he hung up before his father had a chance to retort. Arthur would no doubt pay for that inexcusable lapse in judgment, but for now he had more pressing things to worry about, such as his accident-prone boyfriend maiming himself whilst getting himself a brownie.

“Arthur!” Merlin yelled out in a panic.

Arthur ran into the kitchen and stopped for a brief second to take in the almost comedic scene before he took action. He grabbed the mitt from a pale and shaking Merlin, pushed him away from the range, and opened the oven with much more force than was needed.

“Erm, woops. That wasn’t supposed to catch fire,” Merlin eeked out, his voice hesitant as he watched Arthur transfer the smoking dish from the oven to the sink.

Giving Merlin a brief dubious, doubtful look, Arthur returned his attention to the smoldering casserole dish and rolled his eyes, not trusting himself to say anything without yelling.

He’d known Merlin was pants when it came to all things kitchen-related. Why he’d thought it wise to put his boyfriend of less than two weeks in charge of taking out the pudding when the timer went off eluded him. Hadn’t he sworn not two weeks earlier to all the gods and goddesses in the Milkyway that he’d never allow Merlin in his kitchen again?

“Sorry?” Merlin added, his voice tremulous, his hands tentatively settling on Arthur’s tense shoulders.

Arthur closed his eyes and counted to ten. It wasn’t Merlin’s fault that he’d just given Arthur the best orgasm of his life and that Arthur’s mind was now blown to bits to the point that he was unable to make wise decisions.

“I’ll buy you a new dish,” Merlin said meekly as he came to stand before Arthur, giving him his most innocent face, which he knew would work, because it always had.

“You, Merlin, give wonderful blow jobs and do things to my body no one else has ever done, but under no circumstances will you ever step foot in my kitchen again. Is that understood?”

The near disaster in the kitchen averted, Arthur led his still sheepish boyfriend back into his bedroom and told him to lie face down on the bed. There would be no brownies for Merlin this night, but Arthur had another treat for him and he was quite certain the two of them would get far more enjoyment from this sweet, tasty treat than they'd ever get from chocolate.


End file.
